


Christmas Joy

by K_booklover98



Series: A Drarry Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crups (Harry Potter), Cute, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry gets a surprise





	Christmas Joy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not using prompts or anything, these are just my own ideas, and I've got to say I'm quite proud of myself :D I've kind of just been writing what comes to mind, and so far I have no complaints. I did, however, make a list of all the Christmas ideas I want to try and do before the month is over, so hopefully I can do that :)

**Dec. 24th; 11:49pm**

“Come on, please?”

“It’s not Christmas yet!” Harry protested.

“Malfoy’s always have the tradition of opening at least one gift of our choosing on Christmas Eve,” Draco defended.

“And _I_ have the tradition of waiting until Christmas,”

Draco huffed. “Fine, have it your way,”

\---

**Dec. 25th; 12:01am**

Draco jumped on Harry who had been reading on the couch. “It’s Christmas! Happy now!”

“Draco!” Harry yelled, pushing the blond off of him. “Can’t you wait?”

“I did! 12 minutes of it!”

Harry huffed, rolling his eyes, “You just can’t wait to see what I got you,”

“Yes! Precisely!”

Harry shook his head, getting up off the couch. “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” he said,walking over to their tree. He leaned down, grabbing one of the smaller boxes, before turning back around and sitting next to his husband. “Happy Christmas Draco,” he said.

Draco beamed, snatching the gift from Harry. Despite his excitement, he was still a Malfoy, and so he took great care in neatly unwrapping the gift wrap, discarding it away properly, before opening the box.

He smiled brightly. It was a new pair of cufflinks he’d been looking at for the longest time, not so subtly hinting at it to Harry on a regular basis. “I can’t believe you actually bought them!”

Harry snorted. “Yeah right, you practically threatened me to get them last week.”

“Whatever,” he said, placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “It’s my turn!” he said, hopping off the couch and running into their spare bedroom. Harry frowned, watching after him. “Hey! The tree is over here!”

He heard Draco rummaging around in the room they typically used for storage—unless someone was to _actually_ spend the night—various noises coming from the room, when Draco called out, “Close your eyes!”

Harry was a bit wary, but he trusted Draco, so he turned back around on the couch and closed his eyes. He heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps padding on the ground, before something was jumping up into his lap. He was about to start yelling at Draco again when something began to look at his face.

Harry’s eyes popped open as he was attacked by a cute little crup. “It’s adorable!” he said, petting the creature as it rolled over in his lap, just begging for a tummy rub.

Draco smiled, clearly proud of himself. “I saw you staring at her through the window the other day in Diagon Alley,” he said, indicating to the fluffy black and white pup that now lay in Harry’s arms, licking his face relentlessly.

He smiled wide. “I’m gonna name you Oreo,”

Draco sniffed. “Figures,”

Harry glared at him, but it was all in good fun, the smile plastered on his face clearly giving him away. Draco sat back down next to Harry, scratching Oreo behind the ears, causing her to yip happily. “I think she’ll make another great addition to the family,”

Harry didn’t pick up on what Draco had said right away. He was too focused on Oreo to pay him any attention, when the words finally seeped in. His head popped up in confusion “Wait, another?” he said, turning to look at Draco, his hand still absentmindedly petting the crup.

Draco smiled, placing the hand Harry wasn’t using to pet Oreo to rest on his stomach. Harry was silent for a moment, his brain still trying to process what was going on. His body, however, seemed to be working ahead of himself, as his smile grew even wider. “So, you’re—”

“About three weeks, nothing too serious yet, but—” Harry didn’t care as he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against Draco’s. Oreo, too, was excited as she wagged her tails around frantically, licking both of her owners faces as they tried sharing a loving kiss.

Harry pulled away, a soft look on his face. “Best present ever,”

Draco smiled, pulling Oreo into his arms. “I know. I’m amazing,”

Harry laughed, punching Draco in the arm. “Not what I meant,”

Draco laughed, pulling his husband close. “Happy Christmas, Potter,”

Harry sighed in content. “Happy Christmas, Draco,”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche, but come on, it's cute!!


End file.
